mazingerfandomcom-20200214-history
Contest! Robot Girls Battle Athletes
Contest! Robot Girls Battle Athletes (Race! The Great Robot Girls Athletic Meet! in the subbed version) is the fourth episode of Robot Girls Z and introduces Robot Girls Team T. Plot A sports even called Battle Athletes is put on in Photon Power Town. Z-chan is fired up to take first place and becomes a popular choice to win. But then a giant mechanical dragon appears out of nowhere with four other robot girls known as Robot Girls Team T appearing to challenge Robot Girls Team Z. Synopsis Z-chan wins the 100 Meter Race in the Battle Athletes competition. After a short talk between Gre-chan and Grenda-san, the Daiku Maryu appears out of the ground with Gai-chan standing on top of it. Gacky, Bala-tan, and Dandan then appear getting the crowds attention. Robot Girls Team T proclaim that they will become the most popular Robot Girls Team in Photon Power Team. Z-chan challenges to a match with Gai-chan proclaiming the winner of the next competition will take over as the city's protectors, especially after Team T made fun of Team Z. Baron Ashura has Garada and Doublas enter the competition to mess with Team Z but couldn't as they had to buy tickets from the shops around town. As the marathon begins, Z-chan gets a powerful start but Gai-chan and Gakeen cheated by using the Delivery motorcycle to get ahead. Grenda-san allows Z-chan to get on her Spazer to catch up. Once they do however, the Delivery took flight and shot missiles. Team Z fights back with the Spazer's spin saucers which caused one of the the Delivery's wings to get cut off and before it crashed with Gacky onto the other runners, Gai-chan got off in time. To which she used her Zaulgaiser to attack the Spazer and make it crash into the river but Z-chan got off in time to see Gai-chan use her Miracle Drill to boost ahead through billboards. Ashura and the Mechanical Beast Girls try to get tickets but the stores are sold out of them. Bala-tan is at a sweets shop with Gre-chan looking at them through the window with Bala-tan taunting her by eating everything including the tray. Enraged, Gre-chan used her Atomic Punch to break down the wall and they begin a slap fight. Z-chan manages to catch up with Gai-chan and pin her down. Dandan helps Gai-chan up while kicking off Z-chan. Z-chan calls the Jet Scrander from the Photon Lab to get back into the race as they flew off. The Mechanical Beast Girls manage to get tickets to enter with Ashura having trouble putting her tag on. Z-chan and Gai-chan are bickering while getting close to the finish line. To get to the finish line, Z-chan and Gai-chan launch their Rocket Punch attacks but when they collide an explosion occurs taking out the city block. The Robot Girls teams were disqualified and with the other contestants knocked out, Baron Ashura won by default with the crowd cheering for her. With the Mechanical Beast Girls leaving with the awards, Z-chan and Gai-chan attempt to shake hands but end up getting into a brawl over who was stronger. Trivia *The billboards that Gai-chan goes through have the Toei Animation icon, GeGeGe ni Kitaro, Pretty Cure, and Mazinger Z. *The main characters from Majokko Tickle appeared at the end of the race. *Two Galaxy Express 999 posters were shown during the fight scene between Bara-tan and Grechan. Category:Robot Girls Z Episodes